Jack's End
by DesiringPirates
Summary: It is the end.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Jack's End

Rating: R

Summary: This is it. Then end of the journey, the heartbreak, the murders and the lies. Truths will be revealed, relationships will be tested, and the Globe will return to the right hands… if the crew of the Black Pearl can figure out how to go all about it. Filled with shocks, blood, and love, this is the ending to a thrilling saga that enchanted hundreds of readers.

A/N: This is it! This is the series that really got me started, and it was five years in the making! This took forever to finish and get out, but it is done, and it was worth it. I hope I answer all questions and bring this confusing story to an end! This fills me with awe… this series is over four years old, and the first stories were horrible, and I have no idea where the plot came from… but people are still asking for it! I was kind of afraid to finish it, because finishing things can be sucky and not everyone likes it. But it had to happen… and I am sorry that it took so long!

But no worries! If you like this series, I got other Pirate ones on the way! A sequel to Sense of Demand (that one is halfway done!) So be on the lookout of those, and keep reading, because I love you guys!

**Chapter One: Dreams and Rivers of Blood**

_Elizabeth stood on a precipice. She knew this meant something, that she had a choice- jump into the swell of ocean below, or stay in the safety of what she saw. _

_But where was Jack?_

_The young pirate looked around for her love, the one who pushed her to said edge, but she would be willing to follow him anywhere he went. The pirate captain drove her insane; drove her to madness, loss, murder and even to hell and back. They made a lot of enemies on the way; some that they were still running away from even now. There never was a dull moment with her Captain._

_But where was Jack?_

_Wringing her hands together, she looked down over the edge again. She knew this meant something; either turn around into the unknown or jump down to what she can see ahead- turmoil. Stay or jump._

_But where was Jack?_

_There was a grunting sound behind her, and from the trees she saw a dark figure come towards her. It limped as though it was in pain, clutching its side in pain. The robed man fell, and Elizabeth rushed to his side. She turned him onto his back and gasped at his face. William. Dying. _

_And from his dying lips came the words,_

"Where is Jack?"

(J)(E)(J)(E)(J)(E)

Elizabeth woke up, startled, and felt the mattress next to her. Hearing a muffled curse, she sighed in relief. Jack was right here, by her side, as he always was. Yet, the question still lingered in her mind, and she could not help but voice it out;

"Where are you, Jack?"

Her answer was him snuggling deeper into sleep. Elizabeth smiled. She might not know all about her lover's past, but she knew him now, and she loved him.

She just wondered, when he did reveal his past, would she still love?

(J)(E)(J)(E)(J)(E)

The next day the sun was clouded over, but it did not seem threatening to Jack; he guided his vessel over the surprisingly calm sea. Near the shallows, the water was lucid; but Jack did not dare to explore the deeper waters- as there was an angry sea god who wanted his wife back.

His wife, the murderer, who was now living in chains in the brig. A hate seethed through Jack; who missed a good friend. He remembered seeing Ana for the first time, she was so tiny and scared; he was proud of the way she grew up.

But she was killed to early in life.

Jack blinked his eyes and shook his head. He didn't want to think on such things; or even say them out loud. His other good friend, Will Turner, was still grieving over the loss of his lover. Jack felt sympathy to his core for Will; if anything were to happen to Elizabeth, he wasn't sure he would function ever again.

Sure, the two had their problems. And there were still things that Jack would not tell her- about his past, his actions, and his old persona- but there was nothing that he wouldn't do for his pirate queen. And as he was thinking of the golden haired beauty, she walked up the steps and smiled over at him.

"Don't things seem a little too quiet to you?" she asked, after pecking him on the cheek.

Jack stopped in his progress to give her a kiss. "Actually… you are right."

"GIBBS!" they both yelled, and Jack let go of the wheel and followed Elizabeth down to the brig. The first mate yelped, and hurried to the runaway wheel.

Jack grabbed a pistol he kept on his person, while Elizabeth drew a sword. It wouldn't kill the conniving wrench that was being suspiciously quiet, but it would slow her down and prevent her from killing them.

Sure enough, the sea nymph was out of her chains and was attacking one of the guards. Will was there already, a hard glint in his eyes, aiming a rifle at the nymph's head.

"Let the boy go." Jack warned, cocking his pistol. "Couple blows to the head will leave you incapacitated for awhile."

"Please. Just let me run." Amphitrite shook, pale in the face. "He comes nearer. Please let me go."

"Sorry, bitch, but if he is coming for you I personally will see to it that he destroys you." Will commented, taking a step closer. "I might even bring snacks to the event."

"You were never this cold before."

The sound of a blast sounded, and the musket fired through the nymph's head. She slumped to the ground, crying in pain, clutching her bleeding head. Will kicked her back into the cell and continued walking.

While passing Jack and Elizabeth, who stood there in shock, Will muttered: "Things change."

Jack was the first to snap out if the shock of Will's mood, and walked over to the injured prisoner. He redid her chains and grabbed some spikes on the wall.

"No… no…"

Jack shook his head. "Sorry, but I told you last time, if you escaped again I would nail you down to my floor. I really didn't want to do this to my floor, but…"

Elizabeth turned away as Jack drove metal spikes through the nymph's arms and legs. Constant wounds would keep her in place, and keep us safe, or so Jack thought.

"Come on, Lizzie." Jack grabbed her elbow. "There is no need to stay."

Once on deck, Elizabeth whipped around to Jack. "We should just toss her into the ocean. Toss that damn globe too. Poseidon will collect them both; and then we can move on with our lives. Why are we torturing Will so?" Jack blinked, amazed at how fast his love could change subject. "I mean, you just saw him right now! So cruel! That is not the Will I know and love. With Ana Maria gone… We need to get rid of her. And that Edward guy too. He creeps me out."

Jack reached out and pulled her into a hug. Elizabeth relaxed against his chest and teared up a little.

"We need to keep a hold of the globe. The East India Trading Company is after it and us remember? We need it as a bargaining chip." Jack sighed. "And unfortunately, with the globe comes the wretch."

Elizabeth clung tighter to him. "What about Will? And Edward? I don't like him. He corrupts Will too much."

"That's his job." Jack muttered, and Elizabeth looked up at him. "Never mind, dear. I need to keep him around too." _I want to keep an eye on him, too, _He thought. "Just trust me."

Elizabeth looked hard into Jack's eyes. She made the connection that Edward was a part of Jack's past, the mystery that she wished to unravel. But she nodded, and held him tightly for another minute.

(J)(E)(J)(E)(J)(E)

"_My, my, my, John." Cutler laughed, and threw his cards down on the table. "Seems like you have lost again!" _

_John groaned and pushed his money across the table. "I think you cheat."_

"_I think I won fair and square."_

"_I think I should punch you in the face."_

"_I think you should, so I can take you down to the ground."_

_Edward sighed. "I think you should both bloody shut up and get on with the game."_

"_Ready?" John asked._

_Cutler nodded. "Ready."_

"_1..."_

"_2…"_

"_3!" Cutler and John said at the same time, leaned over the table, and stared into each other's eyes._

"_Oh dear god, not this again. I would have thought you two would have grown out of this by now."_

"_Not until he blinks those beautiful blues, Eddy." John smirked, continuing to stare down Cutler._

"_The only time these eyes will close will be when I'm dead, Johnny." Cutler laughed, never blinking._

Jack woke up, a cold sweat glistening on his forehead. A sudden image of a bloodied Cutler flashed in his mind, and Jack sat up, remembering his old friend.

Before he knew it, he buried his face in his hands and cried.

_Why won't these dreams just go away?_


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO: Awakening an Angel**

Screams of terror were becoming common place on the Black Pearl now. Amphitrite would wallow in her despair for hours on end; screaming threats, begging for help, crying in pain from the wounds on her hands and legs. It was especially annoying when the trio- Elizabeth, Jack and Will- were trying to figure out a good plan to convince Poseidon to get on their side and drive the Navy away.

"I still think that we should just toss both in the ocean and deal with the Navy when they come." Elizabeth said, looking out the window of the cabin with worry. The clouds were becoming darker and the waves more brutal.

(J)(E)(J)(E)

"I still think we can gain something from this. We have information, tools, and means to swindle the sea god into helping us. Then we can give him the two banes as a reward." Jack said, staring down at the compass on the desk. It was spinning around like crazy.

Will snorted. "That won't be a good reward. I think we should wait until he comes, watch the nymph suffer, and lie through our teeth about the globe." At the odd expression on their faces, Will settled back into his chair to explain farther. "Think of it. Yes, Poseidon is angry, but the Globe is not the source of his power. It is Amphitrite's. She can easily run away again, find a way to get her power back, and boil the seas. This way, we can hide it somewhere on land and know that the sea will be calm. I'm pretty sure Poseidon can figure out another way to contain his wife."

"Will, stop talking logically." Jack closed the lid on his compass and sat back in his chair also. "Great plans like that don't belong in my world."

Will laughed the first real laugh he had in the past two months. "Why is that?"

Jack smiled too. "They never work out." He scratched his head. "Besides, there is no fun or profit to make from that plan. We still have the Navy after us, and what if Amphitrite somehow finds the globe? Then she will come after us."

"Do you suppose there is a way to destroy it?" Elizabeth asked.

Jack and Will stopped and looked over at her. She was still staring out the window, watching the waves. Jack admired the way her mind worked, always thinking of something completely out of the box. With a sigh, the pirate gave the boys her attention.

"Think about it. We are afraid of her gaining her power. What if we destroyed her power?"

Jack's brow furrowed. "Uh, sweetie? This is a pre-historic globe filled with a Goddess' power. It might be hard to simply destroy."

"For once, I agree with Jack." Will nodded.

"Ah, but there is one thing you fellows forgot," Elizabeth smiled, "Amphitrite is not a Goddess."

Realization dawned on Will's face. "She will be hard to destroy…"

"… but she is not fully immortal." Jack finished his sentence. He smiled widely at Elizabeth. "I love you, you know that? That brain of yours is golden."

There was silence.

"That must hurt though, no wonder why you complain so much about the burden of being the smart one." Will said.

Almost instantaneously, all three of them laughed.

(J)(E)(J)(E)(J)(E)

Jack was alone on the deck, thinking about the dreams he had been having. More and more, Cutler and Edward invaded his mind, driving him to the point of pure madness. Most would take it as a sign to tell a certain someone about his past; but Jack never read signs. It was why he was a pirate.

"Though it would make you feel better, telling Elizabeth the whole truth." Jack startled and turned around, but smiled; for there stood the red haired guardian angel, Azriel. "She deserves to know."

"I fail to see how it would help with the current situation, but no thank you. There are some things she deserves not to know." Jack motioned for Azriel to come to the railing he had been leaning on. "How are you doing?"

"Being an Angel is quite boring; all I do is sit on clouds and watch you all day."

"Really?"

Azriel laughed. "No! I'm out watching other people, answering prayers, playing Metatron, yadda yadda. I also like to visit the South Pole." She smiled. "I like penguins."

Jack chuckled. "I still fail to realize what would help Elizabeth if she knew about my past." He sighed, and rubbed his face. "Maybe after all this mess is cleaned up, I will tell her. Now is not the time."

"But it is killing you on the inside. I know, I'm connected to what's in there." Azriel reached out and brushed a hair from Jack's face. "If anything, it will make you feel better and you can concentrate more on angry sea gods."

Something snapped in Jack's mind. "How can there be Angels, God, Heaven and Hell… but Poseidon still rules the seas?" He looked hard into his angel's eyes. "Are there other mystical figures out there?"

Azriel shook his head. "Not much. Most of the Gods and Goddess' feed off the fear of old legends. Aphrodite is the only one I think will survive, she is happy as long as she can watch love in the world."

"Survive? I think you are one step further than I am."

"Most Gods are destroyed now. They realize the inevitable and fade away. Some people just stopped believing, while some set out to destroy their power." Azriel looked down at her clasped hands. "I admit to smiling when I saw a couple of them go."

Jack shrugged. "That is all well and good on the divine level, but down here we dear mortals are dying left and right because of this mess."

"She is happy, you know." Azriel said. Jack paused and stared out into sea. "Ana Maria. She is happy where she is, enjoying the peace." She pushed herself off the railing and frowned. "I know I should be more help to you… but I've got orders not to let you know everything. Humans must not know the future. Only the past…"

Jack fidgeted in his spot.

"But there is a loophole, are you wouldn't bother to show your face." Jack smirked. "From one pirate to another?"

Azriel tsked. "I might not be able to help you… but someone else who is powerful can. Someone right up a river." And with that, she faded in a soft glow, leaving the pirate with an uneven stomach.

"I don't like visiting sea witches. Last time I was there, I was a female." Jack grumbled, and leaned back against the railing. Too many thoughts were running through his mind, like what was he going to go with the globe? How was he going to get Edward silent and off his ship? When was he going to eat? He was starving.

Jack felt good about finally making a decision. He pushed off his railing and went to walk down to his galley.

(J)(E)(J)(E)(J)(E)

Edward shuffled through the crowd in the galley. He knew he would eventually have to get out and show his face, though no one paid any attention to him when he did. It was a curse and a blessing. He felt like he was being watched, but was utterly alone. It made him paranoid that he was paranoid. But the more he was out, the better he felt...

"Edward."

He flinched.

"Come with me. I need to speak with you, privately."

Edward gave up all hopes of having dinner; hell, even having an appetite, and followed the Captain into a store room.

"I've decided to solve some issues in my life. You are one of those issues, Edward." Jack stood straight, staring down at the sailor. Edward remembered why this man made a good Captain - when needed, he could be intimidating.

"I have done nothing wrong, Captain." Edward smirked, remembering who he was. "You can not fault me for-"

"For pretending to be someone else to get aboard this ship? For trying to distract me with your very presence? For going to attempt to steal this Globe I have and give it to whoever is in charge of the Royal Navy?"

"Admiral Norrington is up for a promotion." Edward dropped his whole charade.

"Ah. And does Jamie-poo know what power this object holds? How scary it is to constantly have a parade of ancient dieties after you?" Jack leaned against the wall, looking relaxed. "Do you realize that you have betrayed me not once, but twice?"

"I wasn't sure you remembered, I figured that your brain was pickled by alcohol." Edward stood straighter. "And I never meant to betray you, John."

"Yeah, right. And that wasn't you sinking the Wench?" Jack was angered by the use of his given name.

Edward sighed. "I was ordered to."

"We were brothers. You said so yourself."

"You left. You broke what we had. For your own selfish gain. After you left, Cutler left, and I was left alone. If anything, I was betrayed." Edward felt a pang in his chest, and was amazed at his own outburst. He thought he had left those feelings behind long ago.

"There is a difference."

"What was it?"

"I never wanted to kill you."

For a long silent moment the two men stared at each other with animosity. It was broken by Elizabeth's call out for her lover, to which Jack opened the door to respond.

"She's different. I always thought you would end with someone like Amelia. Or did you steal Elizabeth away from someone too?" Edward asked, knowing it will sting Jack.

The pirate never answered, though he paused in his step. He went forward after a second to find his girl, leaving Edward alone in the store room.

Alone, again. Edward let the door close as he slid down to the floor and stared into space.

(J)(E)(J)(E)(J)(E)

"As much as it pains me, I think we should go to the Bayou." Elizabeth grimaced. "Even though I want to punch in her slimy black teeth in."

"You really, really hate Tia Dalma, don't you?" Jack asked, reaching over to massage Elizabeth's bare shoulders. "She has proved useful."

"I know. That is what is painful." Elizabeth relaxed against Jack, and smiled at his warmth. "If anything, it would be a good place for a final confrontation. We know the sea and land around there. And that is where you picked up Amphitrite."

"That's true." Jack agreed. He sat up straighter, forcing Elizabeth to sit up too.

"What is it?"

Jack shook his head. "Just trying to remember something."

_"Jack?" Will asked, his voice sounding slightly nervous._

_"Yes?" Jack passed it off as if he was not worried, and hoped Will believed him. Being afraid in front of the pansy would NOT be good for Jack's morale._

_"I- I don't think we really should be in here. Let's turn around and-"_

_Just then, an obscure figure rushed past them._

"There was something off about that night. I wasn't really paying attention, I was…" Jack let the thought trail out. He had been drunk.

_A woman's laughter, one that sounded watery and light, rang in the air, and then all Jack and Will could hear was nothing, all they could see was nothing._

"She was there for a reason." Jack thought harder. There had been dead animals on the ground, he remembered. Like someone was sacrificing them.

_Jack felt the world close in on him, his heart began beating fast, and his head felt like a huge nail was just pounded in. He clutched his head and tried to regain his breathing, but pretty soon the darkness took him and he fainted on the forest floor._

"After we slept together the night I met Amphitrite, my head felt weird. I thought it to be stress, but now I'm not so sure." Jack frowned.

"What do you think it was? Magic?" Elizabeth asked, reaching out to touch Jack's shoulder.

_"I'm Jack." he extended his hand, unsure whether to trust her or not._

_She accepted it and gave Jack a warm smile. "Amy. Do you have a ship?"_

_Cautiously, he answered. "Yes..."_

"Yes. She was in a hurry to get off that island. I think it was her prison." Jack's brow furrowed. "I think she was running away."

Elizabeth nodded. "We should go investigate. I know the island fairly well, it wouldn't take us long to find it."

"What I would like to know is how a ancient being could be trapped on an island and no one notice." Jack thought out loud.

"I don't think she was trapped on the island." Elizabeth sounded worried. "I think she was trapped _in_ it."


End file.
